One Night
by speedymans156
Summary: Emma realizes her feelings on Christmas Eve. So she puts the final pieces together. Emma's brainstorm about her life. Wemma/bad Carma


**Jesse McCartney – Leavin'**

''_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again. You found somebody who does it better than he can. No more making you cry, no more gray skies''_

_

* * *

_

Emma knew that marrying Ken wouldn't make her condition anymore better then it already was. She knew that dating Carl wasn't her first choice. And she _knew_ that marrying Carl would break Will. And she was right.

_She broke him._

Will wasn't his usual self any more after he found out in her office that she was married to _him_. He didn't turn up at Glee-practices, didn't come to her office anymore to just talk and he didn't even show up in the faculty for lunch. Instead he just sat in his office, alone.

Emma knew that he was in his office because everyday she would take a longer route to the faculty just so that she could see him at least once a day. He was gone. And she was to one who made him do it.

_He didn't even sing softly in the hall ways anymore._

Emma knew she was the one to blame. And now at Christmas he was alone at home. Even though she hadn't seen Will in weeks _he_ was the one to show up with a present for her. Saying that it was the least he could do for her trying to hide the misery in his eyes.

Not wanting to be confronted whatever was in it she opened it later that day in her office. She found out it was the DVD My Fair Lady and a sing-a-long from the movie. She mentioned a long time ago that she lost her copy. His reason? Every time she just felt like she was alone, she could sing-along with I could have danced all night. And that made her realize what she did.

That day they danced in the bridal shop? That was the day she realized how much she had been in to him from the start. She got the same feeling from him, especially after he had to leave so quickly. But he was married and things started to get complicated.

In the beginning there was nothing wrong, they were so in love they hadn't even notice that they were both broken. But just seeing the smiling faces on each other were enough for them to get through the day. Will was broken.

And her she was now, on Christmas evening all alone. Not knowing what to do with herself. She found herself longing for Will instead of her _husband_. Who was on his way getting Chinese because she had almost begged him to get it. Knowing that Carl wouldn't be able to get any food on Christmas evening, it gave her some space to do what she wanted. And she really needed that.

Emma sat on her couch thinking about what had gone wrong in her life and what was actually good. When she ran out of good things, which was only meeting Will on her first day. She turned to the bad things and she couldn't stop thinking of anything that went wrong. Yes, Carl was a wonderful and sweet man but he wasn't Will.

No one could ever measure up to him. Emma knew that damn well. And that was the moment, she decided that marrying Carl was a bad thing. For herself, Will and even Carl. How could you marry someone who doesn't even love you? Of course she loved Carl but he was more of an friend to her who helped her with her difficulties then an lover. Because of her OCD she hadn't even been be able to consummate their marriage. Instead she cried herself to sleep alone, with Carl getting drunk in the hotel lobby as far as she knew.

_She didn't even care where he was. _

This was her last shot at happiness, that's how she saw this marriage.

_That'__s how she saw this marriage._

This is the moment she was at right now. She picked up her phone and dialed Carl's number.

''Hi Carl, it's me. Forget about the Chinese.. I think we need to talk'' She heard him mumble something about time and not getting back without the Chinese-food before he could come back. She almost whispered ''I love you too'' And hang up.

It had taken a lot of time to be able to eat food that someone else prepared. But she got through it and well she made friends with the owner of the Chinese restaurant. That made her at least have the feeling that it was 'germ-free'. It wasn't even her idea to find out who owned the restaurant, it was Will's idea.

It was also Will's friend. Who according to him owned him from High School. So she got taken into the kitchen so that she could see how the food became prepared.

Will had improved her life by a full five hundred percent.

Emma almost got an heart attack when she heard the shrill ringtone from her phone.

Carl was calling.

''Hey Ems listen, there's a snow alarm being called out. I can't go anywhere right now.. So I'm possibly not going to come home tonight.'' Emma hoped that he didn't hear her cringe at the word _home_. ''I ran into an old friend also and he said I could just stay there for the night. On the couch for your information.'' Emma almost swore she could hear him smile through the phone.

''Yes, sure no problem. See you tomorrow.'' She was quit relieved about the fact that he wasn't going to be home for the night. Christmas night. Can you believe it? All alone on the couch watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

''_You don't sound to worried about it actually.. Anyway, love you''_ He made some kiss noises as he hung up the phone for the second time that night. Emma quickly put her phone away somewhere under the pillow she was leaning against on the couch. She had no idea what she was doing or thinking. This had gone all to far.. _This. Shouldn't have happened._

She laid back on the couch and found herself still sunk in her thoughts, not wanting to fall asleep just yet she grabbed My Fair Lady and put it in the dvd-player. She turned the volume way up and started walking to her bedroom.

Well, their bedroom but she rather not thought about it now. She grabbed some comfortable clothes and a blanket from her closet. Seeing what mess it was, she made a mental note to clean it up in the morning. She walked to the bath room and changed into her other clothes, she didn't want to look in the mirror.

Emma was afraid of her own reflection. She had destroyed so many lives and she made herself believe she was happy. You want to know when she was happy? The moment He told her he loved her, right there in the hallway.

_Stop it! You need to stop it!_

Emma walked into the living room finding the movie standing in it's chapter selection. Her sudden awareness that it was Christmas eve made her even more lonely then she already was. She looked at the Christmas tree which was standing next to her couch, it was a fake one but still it wasn't a messy as a real one. And this way she felt a tiny bit normal.

She lay down on the couch and turned the movie on, Emma curled herself up under the blanket. She always did that, without she knew it within minutes tears were streaming down her face. She was a mess. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Emma woke up too the credits playing from My Fair Lady, she looked at her clock and saw that it was almost 12 o'clock. The second she saw the time she was wide awake again. She really needed to see Carl because he was her safe guard. And she really needed that right now. He needed to come home, they_ Needed_ to talk together. This couldn't continue any longer. She searched for her phone for a little while before Emma actually realized it had falling between the couch cushions. Emma almost ripped the couch apart in desperate needing of finding her cell-phone. She could have just grabbed the regular phone.. but she just didn't feel like it. She quickly dialed Carl's number trying to get this over as soon as possible. Praying for him to pick up she let herself drop on the couch again.

''Hello?'' Carl's voice sounded happy yet, emotionless.

''Hi, it's Emma again. Listen I really need you to get home tonight.. I'm not feeling so good'' Emma knew that lying wasn't her best option, but it was the only option to get him there.

''I'm sorry Em's I just really… can't'' Emma was desperate of finding another sentence to say, but suddenly the words had struck her. ''_Carl! Get in here, baby really needs you! Is it your lady calling? Tell her to go clean or something_'' Emma could swear she heard Carl shrug at the obviously woman talking to him.

''Carl? Who is that?'' Emma's eyes grew wide not knowing what to think. ''Carl. Are you with another woman?'' It stayed silent at the end of the phone. ''CARL TELL ME'' Emma was practically yelling through the phone at this point.

''Yes..'' Emma released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. ''Listen.. I can explain!''

''Don't bother. And don't even bother coming back. Ever. This is over.'' Emma felt like throwing her phone shut but decided to keep it going for a little while. She wanted to at least hear his excuse before throwing it back in his face.

''_Carl, baby is waiting honey..Seriously, what is keeping you from dumping that freak?_'' Realization hit Emma again as she heard the shrill voice of a voice she recognized..

Terri. The maniac that ruined almost 16 years of the man she broke. ''I'm sorry''

''No, you are not. You couldn't even deal with the fact I was still a virgin Carl! I'm getting an annulment. Goodbye Carl.''

''Em's! Wait! I…''

Fresh tears streamed down her face again, she put her hands around her head. Hoping that her whole life was just a horrible nightmare. She knew exactly what to do. Emma grabbed her keys and walked out of her apartment. She almost jumped into her car and almost forgot about the alarm that had been given out a couple of hours ago. Emma saw that the road were totally clean again, possibly because of the snow that was already got rid off. She angrily wiped some of her tears away which were still dripping down her face. Her eyes were red and she couldn't even imagine what she looked like without her make up right now.

The roads were empty which wasn't so weird since it actually was _Christmas eve_… The roads were supposed to be empty at this time.

She made a final turn to the right and parked her car in that way to familiar spot in front of the apartment. She made it up to the elevator as she realized what could happen to you in one night. She made it to his door as she realized that he was probably a sleep at this time. Or at least out to family or something_. I should have called!_

Emma knocked to door and heard some sound behind it. Before she knew it, it was Will who stood there with the sheepish look on his face. Just seeing the expression on his face made her cry even worse then before.

''I just left Carl. He wasn't the one for me Will.. I know he wasn't but I wouldn't listen to myself. I screwed everything up. You … '' Will opened his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Words weren't necessary the gesture told him everything.

''It's going to be okay Em. Just let it go'' Hearing him talk to her like that after all this months made her feel so guilty. How could she ever do that to him? After a period that could have been a year to Emma she let him go just a bit. ''Do you want to come it? I'm pretty sure the Good Christmas movies start after 1 am'' He showed her a small smile and she returned it happily.

''Listen.. Will. I'm sorry for showing up at your place at 1 am.. and I'm just sorry for everything.''

''Well, Em we don't have to do this right now. We can talk about it in the morning. Now, it's to late to drive back again to your place so you are going to sleep in my bed okay? I'll change the sheets if you need to. I'll take the couch. Make yourself at home'' Emma could see the glitter in his eye coming back, she hadn't seen that in such a long time.

''No! I couldn't except that. I'll crash on your couch if that's okay?'' Emma was still sobbing a bit but just speaking to Will was making her a lot better.

''If you insist… I'll get you an blanket'' Emma gave him a small nod and he walked off. Emma settled herself on the couch her knees pulled up again. She was in the exact situation as a couple of hours ago, but so much had changed. And before she knew it Will was back with 2 blankets and settled on the couch next to her in the exact same position.

''I think that The Grinch is starting in about 5 minutes, care to watch with me?''Will said like in a childish tone. Emma had to shrug and even a small smile came on to her face. She

''Bring it on!'' Will put his arm at the back of the couch and started concentrating on the television instead of staring at Emma, which was very hard for him. ''Oh.. and Will..''

''Yes, Emma'' He turned around to face her, watching her in her gorgeous eyes.

''I called the person who married Carl and me in Las Vegas. Something went wrong with the papers.. I was never officially married.'' She could swear she could hear him hold his breath and releasing it after 10 seconds but she could have been wrong.

''You deserve way better then Las Vegas Emma and I hope that you know that'' He pulled her into a hug closing the space between them as the movie started playing. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, it was an friendly but still passionate kiss. It was all they needed right now.

''_Merry Christmas Emma'' _

''Merry Christmas Will. I love you''

* * *

_**What did you guys think of it? Loved it or hated it? Let me know. This was my first Wemma fic so I was pretty excited to upload it. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading. Have a great day! xx**_


End file.
